


Leaving The Past Behind

by Izekrystal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izekrystal/pseuds/Izekrystal
Summary: Dominique Weasley thought her past did not matter anymore, but she was proven wrong when a shadow of her previous life resurfaces to take away everything she has worked so hard to protect. James S. Potter has never had to work hard for anything. He is the golden boy who can do no wrong, but when his closest "cousin" is in danger and has to face her past he will do everything and anything to save her no matter the cost. (No real incest)
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Leaving The Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I come with a story that for some reason can not leave my head. Please feel free to make any corrections you find in my grammar or sentence structure. Also, if you have any ideas please let me know so I can improve the story. Hope you guys like it and please leave comments or reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for the characters they belong to J.K Rowling

Prologue

Summer 2010

“Girl get up we need to get going before he comes back.”  
This petite short blonde curly hair girl looked up with her deep blue eyes and wondered what was happening and why they needed to be in such a hurry, but before she could ask, Gabrielle took her hand and a small bag and swiftly apparated them far away in what looked like an empty scary alley. They immediately started moving fast. She was being dragged hard by the arm and it hurt her a lot, but again she said nothing. She knew better not to talk and not to bother her mom when she was acting like this. She knew that she just needed to do whatever she was told. It was not the first time Gabrielle tried to leave behind the monster who lived with them, but she always regretted it and always made them go back and he always got really mad and the nightmare would start all over again. This time though, Gabrielle seemed differently, it felt differently. She kept tugging her hard but she could tell her this time her mama had a plan, whether she would stick by it she could not tell and as scared as Dominique was, she continued with all her might following her mama. Gabrielle guided them into an abandoned lot of some sort and finally let go of her arm while she started looking for something desperately.

“Aha, found it.” She grabbed a bottle of some sort and told Dominique to come closer and to not let go.

“Come closer, the portkey leaves in less than a minute; hold tight”

And just like that this horrible suction like feeling started.  
They both fell hard to the ground. It took Dominique a moment to realize they were no longer where they had previously been. She did not know what happened or how it happened but there was sand and the sound of the sea was loud and she was confused and did not know where she was.  
Gabrielle notice the confusion on her daughters eyes and told her  
“We are somewhere safe, come with me”  
Both of them started walking through a path and a house came in sight. She knocked the door and a beautiful lady opened; she was almost as beautiful as her mama. The face of surprise was evident and she immediately started hugging Gabrielle with tears in her eyes. Dominique still did not speak but she wondered who this lady was and why was she crying.  
The older lady let them into her home and started questioning what was going on.  
“Gabrielle. We have not heard from you in years. We though… sniff … we thought you were gone?”  
Mama started crying too but when she answered she no longer spoke French. Dominique hated that she could not understand what they were talking about and felt more loss than before.

Gabrielle desperately begged to Fleur “Fleur, I have no time to explain, but I need you to do something for me. I know you do not owe me anything, but please this is Dominique, she is my daughter and I need you to hide her for a few days at the most. I need to do something and I will be back to pick her up.”

Dominique notice that her mama and the pretty lady kept arguing back and forth. She heard the name Fleur a few times so she assumed that that was probably her name.  
Fleur told Gabrielle something but since Dominique could not understand. She just continued looking at the floor. The conversation seemed to have gotten a bit overwhelming because they both started hugging and crying again.

The older lady looked at Dominique and smiled. She introduced herself as her aunt and hugged her so tight. She also gave her lots of delicious food. Dominique had never eaten so much or had something as delicious as whatever this was. After she had eaten, she felt so tired and started dozing off so Fleur took her to one of the bedrooms. She assumed it may be her daughter because it was decorated really pretty and girly. She could not hold her eyes open any longer and as soon as lied down she fell sleep, but she had the faint memory of getting a kiss from her mama and hearing her say that everything would be ok and she would soon come back for her.

Gabrielle never came back though. Days became weeks and then months until finally a year had passed. At first Dominique really missed her mama; She used to count the days until she would come back for her but that soon changed.

From day one she quickly learned they were no longer in France. The night her mom abandoned her at her aunt's house she met her cousins Victoire and Louis as well as her uncle Bill, who was really frightening looking but it turned out he was actually the sweetest and coolest guy she had ever met.  
Victoire was 10 years old and so pretty. She was dressed super nice not like Dominique who seriously had never had new clothes or a bed to sleep in before moving in. She had always slept on the couch of their studio flat in France. Her hair was short and her cloth was always loose and too big for her. She probably looked like a boy, not that she had cared before but after seeing Victoire so pretty and girly it made her wish she could be a little like her too. She thought Victoire was going to hate her for being a burden but on the contrary, she gave her some of her clothes and helped her brush her hair and tried teaching her English. Even Louis who was 4 kept following her around and giving her hugs. She felt so in love and scared all at once. She has never felt so warm and safe in a place. She found herself loving her new home. She loved everyone and was so scared they were eventually going to hate her and throw her out in the street. What she did not expect was that once the year of her arrival Fleur and Bill went to her room to talk to her.

They both explained that they no longer wanted to be just their aunt and uncle and that broke her heart but they quickly started explaining that what they meant was that they wanted to formally adopt her if she wanted it as well. They want her to become their daughter and they will become her parents. Victoire and Louis who were hiding behind the door quickly came in the room and started hugging Dominique. She no longer would be alone she had found her family and as much as she missed Gabrielle, she wanted nothing more than to stay with her new family,

That day she became Dominique Weasley Delacour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the outline for this story, but since I am not the strongest writer it may take me a while to finish! Please feel free to reach out if you have any ideas to include or make it more interesting!


End file.
